Solenoid actuated fuel injectors are one type of fuel injector used to supply fuel to a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. Such fuel injectors are relatively efficient to manufacture, have proven reliability, and are widely available. One characteristic of such fuel injectors is the time it takes to energize and de-energize an actuator that controls a fuel injection event.